Strategy
by Joan Powers
Summary: At a staff meeting a new writer doesn’t understand CSI’s approach to GSR. humor GSR


Strategy

By Joan Powers

**A/N:** With all the buzz about Jorja leaving CSI, I had to explore my thoughts on the matter. I'd love to hear your opinions, regardless of whether you agree or disagree with my ideas. Thanks to Mel and Ms. Grits for their input and griot aka Michele for the beta.

**Summary:** At a staff meeting a new writer doesn't understand CSI's approach to GSR.

**Type:** humor/ GSR

**Timeline/Spoilers:** **Season 8**

**Rating:** K/PG

Inside a conference room CSI producers and writers hovered over coffee while discussing Sara's last episode. A new staff member opened, "Since it's Sara's last episode, it might be fun to explore the feelings. Have some tender moments between she and Nick, or she and Greg?"

Another writer agreed, "There's good chemistry there. But it's gonna take too much time away from the case."

Undeterred he suggested, "Then how about an emotional good bye scene between she and Grissom? Could be a real tear jerker."

A female producer loudly objected, "Are you nuts? A little at a time, that's always been the strategy. It's worked for seven years. Why change it now?"

"But…they've been a couple for more than two years and we haven't shown them doing anything more than holding hands."

She smiled broadly, "And that's the beauty of it. A little goes a long way. Stretch it out as long as you can. Get the maximum mileage out it. Keep'em hungry for more."

"It's her last episode," he insisted.

"We certainly don't want to emphasize that. The viewers need to think she's coming back – soon, so they'll keep watching. Look at all they've put up with in the past – the barest interaction between these characters for months on end. It'll work. Lots of them went nuts over Melinda's episodes but they kept watching. As long as we preserve the illusion of Sara and Grissom being a couple and the distant possibility she'll return, they'll stay," the woman explained.

"Are you sure? Look at the amount of mail and those crazy gifts. Don't you think these people mean business?"

As if dealing with a six year old, the female producer assured him, "I'm sure they have strong feelings. But there aren't a lot of them and they're easy to appease. They're used to scraps, they'll settle like they always do. Look at how much we chopped from Grissom's original reaction in "Committed" banking on the stoic image he's so famous for. For all the emotion he showed, it could've been Greg trapped in that room. But the fans still bought it hook, line and sinker," she chuckled.

The new employee was stubborn. He ignored the murmurs encouraging him to drop it. "How about a brief flashback to their wedding? I'm sure these loyal viewers would appreciate that. Don't we owe them something?"

Another staff writer piped up. "Too much time. And the anti-Sara/Grissom people will get bored."

"It's not in keeping with the theme of the show. We're about darkness. Weddings are… like puppy dogs. Cute but not engaging," a woman clad only in black explained with disdain.

"How about a passionate goodbye kiss? They're a couple –isn't it about time?"

Two staff writers chuckled at his persistence as the female producer rolled her eyes.

"Given the age difference between Grissom and Sara, there's no way we're going there. Besides, we don't have to. If we stick to a hug that'll have their chat boards lighting up like Christmas trees and the antis won't be grossed out."

Another writer added, "It'll work. I scanned one of their message boards and some thought it was romantic that Grissom and Sara's love was so pure since they haven't been portrayed in a sexual manner."

The woman grinned. "That's it – keep running with that! Then we can bring Melinda in for February sweeps and get some sparks going."

The male lead interrupted, "Grissom is married to Sara. I can't do that, the viewers will hate me."

She cajoled, "C'mon, you have natural chemistry with Melinda. It's irresistible, we all enjoy that. You and Melinda in a room together are fireworks! That is sweeps material."

"I don't know," he protested.

"Older men will live vicariously through you. Married men will see you as having a wife yet still being desirable to a hot piece of ass clad in leather. And your sex appeal sky rockets with the viewers. You'd be crazy not to do it. Besides how sexy is an off screen wife and time spent with bees? How much mileage can you get out of that?"

"You've got a point."

"What are the plans for Sara's return?" The young staff member asked.

"I have no idea when that might be or if it's ever gonna happen. You know how challenging coordinating schedules can be. We'll deal with it when or if it comes."

Flabbergasted the young man replied, "Didn't you tell the press that she'd be back this season? Did they misquote you? Isn't that misleading to the fans?"

She huffed clearly losing her patience, "You don't get it. We feed the information to the tabloids. It doesn't matter if it's true. All that matters is the buzz generated gets viewers talking about the show. It's part of the battle plan." She stood. "Can some one update this guy on reality while I get a fresh latté?"

THE END


End file.
